wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 465
Production Info Intro The Economy And Its Effect On Dr. Colbert's Weekend * Friday-- Dr. Colbert went antiquing * Saturday-- apple picking * Sunday-- stabbed in the back by Colin Powell * transformational figured ** transformed him into everything he hated * question about Powell's endorsement ** by Pat Buchanan *** Would Powell be endorseing Obama if her were a completely diff person * Rush shouted the answer from his love bunker ** knows what black people think ** is able to convince 100% not to listen to his radio show * once you go to Iraq, you never go back * 20 other retired generals also endorsed Obama because Powell is black * Obama shared an ice cream cone with Bill Ayers on Splash Mountain * people are scared ** fear index, measures market volatility * economic crisis has a bright side ** Jim Cramer says, "trampoline fuel" * dream of driving across the country on a motorized trampoline * The Bright Side by Fareed Zakaria * gerbils will not burrow in $20 bills, they are not turtles The Bright Side * Fareed Zakaria ** editor of Newsweek * if you're not making the money and you're spending it; you're borrowing * Said Dr. Colbert is right * we can shop our way out, just like we did for Nine Eleven ** hair of the dog * Dr. Colbert has 22 credit cards * the good part is everything will be so painful, we'll have to change * it hurts so much, we'll have to do the right thing ** it's great my wife caught me cheating, so now I'll go to the gym Colbert Aluminum * Dr. Colbert is not immune, he has been hit personally by the banking crisis ** cannot fill the Colbert Platinum hot tub with champagne * introduce new segment, for the scaled-back viewer: ** Colbert Aluminum *** this segment is for aluminum members only *** if you've haven't had a yacht repossessed in the last 3 months, change the channel Points Discussed * move to less expensive city ** Forbes *** Sikorsky, you don't want to be seen in an America's Choice helicopter *** Paris, France * protect your money ** multiple accounts to spread your risk * 9534 national PIN number, remember it, but don't write it down * high-net worth players shouldn't * Stealth Wealth ** Luxury Institute renaming itself "Fancy Spot" *** Key don't look like a wealthy a-hole, just a jag off ** Vertu Cobra phone shoots venom into your neck *** when the Dow dips below $310,000 ** rich people's phones also contain a button for Threven, the number they don't tell poor people about * Dr. Colbert may have to eat his shoes if the market doesn't turn around ** his shoes are made of veal Interview * Wynton Marsalis * share something in common, they both like to blow their own horn ** Marsalis played the Colbert theme as he was introduced * shared a table at the Time 100 dinner * blamed Dr. Colbert for messing up his world * new book "Moving to Higher Ground: How Jazz Can Change Your Life" ** jazz is causing global warming * jazz helps him listen * Dr. Colbert never listens to everybody, his life is fine * look around * Jazz is quintessential American art form * Dr. Colbert played some horn himself * was hip enough to catch what Stephen was laying down ** Winton said he could be a music critic * music is about what we all have in common * how does someone win at jazz ** there may be a point system * table jumping * people with tears in their eyes * Dr. Colbert played the national anthem on his air horn, while Winton accompanied on his trumpet Epilogue * good night everybody! Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments